Bakago Bloodhilt
Raised on Draenor, Bakago Bloodhilt was born and trained in the brutal warrior methods, later on as many other orcs, drinking the blood of Mannoroth and freed from it by Grommash Hellcream's death. As on later he stepped into Durotar to find his destiny. First off he tried to become one of the Kor'kron that succeeded, but he did not feel as if it was the right option as the months passed, eventually joining the Thunderfist Warband in the Barrens's hidden peaks. From then on he met an orc that he considered a friend, his name was Mograh Ragefury. Months and years later he remained the warrior he yet once was. Due to recent event following his fall into undeath, he was reanimated by the lich, Faradun. Alive once more as the call of his master commands his very action in undeath. Demise of the Warband and Life Years later Bakago Bloodhilt was in the Thunderfist Warband, but they had changed chieftains which Bakago did not approve of. He left the Warband in rage and decided to seek his true goal: power and rid of the Thunderfists. Seeking out to join the Twilight's Hammer, he managed to infiltrate one of their outposts, containing unstable energy but not deadly. Bakago consumed the power, awakening a lust for power, and never-ending selfishness. His last mission was in the dark lands of Tirisfal, where he later on encountered Mograh, his old friend. He warned Mograh not to get in his path, but Mograh stubbornly refused to let Bakago's life go to madness and addiction of power, resulting In Bakago and Mograh's deaths. A few hours after their deaths, their bodies were found by three men that soon turned out to be necromancers. The men took their bodies and hid it on board of a transport ship that was sailing into the direction of the Eastern Kingdoms. The cultists disguised themselves and as they arrived there with the corpses, they transported them into the Deadwind Pass. There the bodies were stored with others and were soon raised afterwards. The two orcs soon were raised, by no one else than the leader of the cult, a lich by the name of Faradun. Faradun, the leader of the Order of the Black Hand, turned them into Death Knights, binding their lives and souls to his dark will, enslaving them as his minions. Faradun considered them worthy enough to raise them as those, while other necromancers repaired their damaged bodies. Bakago currently resides in the Lifescorn Barrow, in the Deadwind Pass, receiving orders and obeying his new master. Hell Is my exit After serving under Faradun for a good while as the mists lifted, he waited under Faradun's orders and remained patiently in hiding. After the siege of Orgrimmar he would finaly emerge from Deadwind pass and prepare for his return and his rise to power. After retriving a new armor and weapon from certain places he put on a cowl to hide his face as he started wandering across azeroth in search for revenge to the ones who were against him. Not ICly a DK, just undead. The hearth of Setesh A few weeks later after meeting up with Faradun they agreed to gain more power for their cause, sending of Bakago to distant lands to gain powerful artifacts. After two weeks of researching he stumbled into uldum and met 5 adventurers, two worgens, a gnome, a human and a undead. He took upon the role to play harmless and kind only to gain access to the Obelisk of the moon. After sneaking in while the other distracted the entry guardian, he snook into the tomb and stole the heart of a fallen watcher named Setesh, construct of destruction. Almost as he was revealed by the human mage in the group he managed to escape somehow, his recent locations are supposed to be with Faradun, the heart contained enormous dark energies and somewhat it was a titan relic and great intrest to Faradun. Revenge or Controll While Bakago was traveling in the mountains, he spotted a campfire and a tent further up as he found himself curious of why anyone would set up a camp this far up and so far from social life, as he climbed to the top with his heavy armor he would not bother to pant and such. He started searching the camp as he found some old rags, a tabard of the horde and a bloody bandage, after he had searched everything, he noticed a shallow cave that contained the presence of a shaman, and the presence of his hunt coming to an end. Further in the cave he would notice a middle aged orc, when he saw the orc's face it was no doubt it was Mograh. Before thinking he let out a battle cry and rushed into combat towards his former clan member and a former ally he considered a brother. A few minutes into the battle they would both be exhausted and drained, but yet as Bakago's rage for his old friend carried him throug it he managed to get the upper hand to knock him on the ground and place his plated weight on his ribs! Mograh spoke of why he would kill him as a living, and Bakago listened. In the end of Mograh's words, Bakago would be mad and filled with fury. As he lifted Mograh up and attempted to finish him, just to be struck by a jolt of lightning in his plated armor and to be knocked back. Mograh stood up and started talking again, the conversation ended as Bakago would connect with his feelings again and forgive his brother. And quite shortly after that, their path split again but this time none would hold a grudge. His hunt was over. Category:Orc Category:Death Knight Category:Back story The Final Battle After wandering endlessly towards a goal he could never find he set foot in a dark and corrupt forest, beyond his own imagination as he belived in finding power here. After wandering for a few hours into the woods he found an altar, cowered and drenched in dark energies as he climbed it and stood atop of it. Dark energies streamed into his body and spirit, when the transfusion ended he heard a voice and name in his head, "Lady Arachnia". Days vent past as he had almost lost himself to the corruption but managed to rid of it as his brother Mograh had arrived after him and defeated him. Arachnia showed herself and tore the dark energies out of Bakago and did no longer see him fit as her servant. After Bakago had left the forest, he would come again to look for his brother, Mograh. He did not see him anywhere, he reached the bottom of the misty clutch as he saw a colossal hulked orc approaching and engaged it in combat! Without a chance, he was pinned down on a broken pillar piece. As it appeared the hulk was Mograh, his brother who had been twisted and mutated by the same power Bakago once had, but stronger. Mograh admited that after Bakago's death he had to gain more power incase Bakago would return and that he had driven him this far, to be corrupt by the Emerald Nightmare and Lady Arachnia. Bakago managed to escape as he swore that he would free Mograh of the curse and bring him back home alive. To be continued... The Hunt; Part 1 (Pre-WoD) Months after having settled things with his brother Mograh, Bakago had decided to follow another path he was dedicated on. After nights in a cave and thinking throug his life he had realised that his killer, Ashogg Ragefury was still out there and with Ashogg's father Mograh out of the way, Bakago could deal with him without being interrupted by his brother. After a few days of preperation and planning Bakago would travel to the closest neutral port which would be Booty Bay. Walking around the bay, cloaked by his shady cowl and cloak he would head towards the tavern to make a bargain with a couple of mercenaries for a few coins. He struck a deal that forced the mercenaries to track down Ashogg for him. A New Home! After a while of searching for Ashogg, Bakago had found himself within Shadow Gorge and searching for more clues of Ashogg's whereabouts. (PH 3300 - Gravoyle's PH!). After searching for a few hours on recent clues, he found out that the Emerald Nightmare had taken hold and was attacking with Nightmare Reavers and Nightmare Dragonkins. Bakago held no acceptance for the Nightmare due to his past events with it. After aiding in defeating a few Nightmare Aberrations, he would descend to the lower levels of the Shadow Gorge and find a opening in the ground, marked with a warning poster. As usualy Bakago would ignore the poster and run straight down there, finding a sewer of sorts with a dozen of Nightmare Reavers within. Two elves accompanied him, a Warlock and a Magi. Bakago and the two fought a couple of the Reavers as eventualy more of the visitors of Shadow Gorge found the place aswell and aided in the assault! Halfway throug the destruction of the Reavers, Bakago was once more temporarily possessed by the Emerald Nightmare and forced to fight his "Allies. The fight lasted not more then a few minutes and ended up with him being locked within a Soulstone by none other then "Firefist". Firefist now carries his Soulstone to someone named "Teridaar" Who plans to bring Bakago back to life with more power then he would imagine..The void on his side! (He has been placed in a strong orcish body at this time, changing his name to "Mok Goreripper". He is a strong warrior but an even stronger voidcaster ) To Be Continued...? Summary! IC and OOC! Just a summary, I will not be editing his Wikia anymore as i'll be working out his lore ingame, both IC and OOC! Thank you all who have read it !